Wanting More
by TheSilentAngel90
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a feisty male who would do what ever it takes to have what & who he wanted. As of right now he wanted that one person who captured him, and that person was Roman Reigns. Roman is your not typical guy he's every woman's dream guy, though Roman's straight & has a long term girlfriend. Dean is going to make it his mission to make Roman his and his only. Can he do it?


This is my first attempt to make a short story much less a gay romance and first attempt to do a gay sex scene. Forgive me if it's not perfect. I got the idea and setting of the story from my friend Lisa. The rest is all my doing. This may be a one shot developing into a full blown story. I'm not sure yet depends on how it all turns out. Hope you all will enjoy. Rate and Review please. Thanks.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT HAVE THINGS NOT SUITABLE FOR 18 AND UNDER. PLEASE BE ADVISED.

Starring

Dean Ambrose

Roman Reigns

(More characters will eventually develop as the story deepens and unfolds)

I woke up looking like a hot mess, as usual, my body was tired and sore from the night before. Although I've been fucking random men every other night it still wasn't satisfying, I had my eyes on one man and one man only the hunk who moved down the street two weeks ago, his name Roman Reigns. He was the most beautiful creature I ever seen tall, nice build, long black hair, the dreamiest grey eyes, and a perfect smile, that would have women and men too soaking themselves. He was a local trainer at the Local Sports Club downtown which I attended twice a week which is how I knew his name and all. A guy like me could have any woman and man I want. I've dated women mostly all my life until two years ago I found out my place just wasn't with women I mean fucking girls were great but men is a whole another story. Only them I felt truly comfortable with and they gave me good orgasms better than women I fucked in the past.

I took a nice long shower, dressed myself and made my way downstairs to get something to eat. I look over at the clock in the kitchen. "Great, 2pm in the afternoon" I thought. I opened the cupboards and looked in the fringe no food not even cereal and box of stale milk in the fringe. "Been hitting it so hard I forgot to do grocery… again" I said to myself. I headed to room grabbed my leather coat and car keys to head to the supermarket.

I parked my car in the Stop & Shop parking lot, grabbed a car, and headed through the automatic sliding doors. I decided to head down the frozen tv dinner aisle, because God knows I can't cook for shit. As I was making my way down the aisle, I see someone in the freezer bending down, reaching for whatever it was, and at that it was a man I couldn't see his face but just the back on him sent blood rushing through my body. As I walked closer to see who this man was he rose back up and turned to me. "What the fuck, Roman?!" I thought my eyes widened looking like I seen a ghost. He looked at me, smirked, and said "Hey you alright man? I wasn't in your way or anything?" his deep mono toned voiced set my soul on fire. I wanted to fuck him right then and there not giving a fuck who was around, he was wearing a nice pair of Levi Jeans, a black tank top, and his hair was in the most perfect bun. "Uh hello you ok" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, Yeah it's cool I uhh... Was going to pick out some TV dinners" He nodded "Cool, just picked up a few Banquet TV dinners myself there spaghetti and meatballs.." *chokingly coughs interrupting Roman* "Fuck! Meatballs, why did he say that I would love to suck on his balls for hours" Looking at me weird "….. Are good" finishing his sentence before I interrupted. "You're kind of weird, but look familiar do I know you from somewhere?" he said while chuckling. "Yeah I live down the street from you" I said clearing my throat.

"Oh ok I think I remember now" said Roman

*ring ring ring* Roman phones goes off he reaches in his pocket for the phone looks at the screen and smiles at it then answers it.

"_Hello, Hey beautiful Mmmhmm I know I know I didn't forget the ice cream, yes I know Cookies and Cream flavored. I'll see you in a bit ok? Bye". _

He ends the call and shoves the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry, about that my girl was reminding me about the ice cream, but nice meeting see you around" he said as he walked off.

I nodded standing there looking like an idiot. "Just my luck he has a fucking girlfriend" I thought rolling my eyes. I picked out my TV dinners, went and got some beer, soda, milk, and some junk food like popcorn and nachos. I went to the checkout, paid for my things, grabbed my bags and headed out the door towards my car. As I began walking I seen Roman on the phone again I stopped in between a truck trying to avoid being seen. "Really, Jessica you have to go into work tonight? Well can't someone else cover your shift while we go to the movies and Applebees then later have some fun? Fine, I guess I'll go to the movies alone then, No I already purchased our tickets , I'm not letting it go to waste plus I really wanna watch Fast & Furious, you know their my favorite movies. Okay love you too bye" he relieved a sigh. He looked upset and disappointed. He got into his car and drove off.

"Hmm… He's going to the movies tonight he must be going to the Regal Multiplex Cinema that's the only one in town the other cinemas are out of the way I doubt he's going that far. I guess I'll be heading to the movies too then" I thought devilishly with a wicked smile on my face. I headed to my car put the bags in the back seat and head home.

As I was driving down my block I passed Romans house I seen him standing at his door kissing a beautiful brunette goodbye and telling her he'll see her later tonight and that he loves her. She kept telling him "I'm sorry babe I'll make it up to you I promise" she was dressed in scrubs, I'm assuming she's a nurse.

I parked my BMW behind his Black Mercedes truck. "Now it's a matter of knowing what time he's leaving so I could follow him to the theater, I better shower quick and stakeout in my car to know exactly when he leaves, I have no idea what time the movie starts and I still need a ticket. " I thought. "Damn, I sound like a obsessed stalker I just wanna feel him, taste him, and fuck him senseless he's weak and vulnerable now that his now that his night is kind of ruined" I thought.

I took my groceries out and headed for my house I put the keys into the lock, shut the door behind me. I headed from the kitchen where I unloaded the groceries putting things in the fridge and cupboards. I rushed upstairs and headed straight for the shower. I came out the shower, got dressed and checked myself in the mirror. "I look rather good tonight if I do say so myself" I said. Then my mind drifted into dreaming about Roman. I could just picture us fucking each other all night long, he looks like he has a humongous cock which I'd love to taste and give it all the love and attention it fully deserves" *ring ring* the ringing of my cellphone woke me up outta my fantasy I looked at the phone it was my mother calling. "What the fuck does this no good piece of shit want, I wish my sister never gave her my number I want nothing to do with a whore." I said. I declined the call and looked at my watch "Shit! I hope Roman didn't leave for the movies yet" I rushed down my stairs and looked out my living room window. "Phew, his car is still there I better go sit and wait then" I took my coat and grabbed my keys and locked up the house and sat in my car waiting on my prince charming to come out so I could follow him.

I glanced at the clock radio just about 7:40pm I see Roman come out his house locks his door and heads into his car. He slowly pulls out and drives off. I turned on the ignition and headed right behind him. 20 minutes later we arrived at the theater parking lot and parked. He got out of his car and locked the door, and head towards the movie theater entrance. He looked so damn fucking he looked sexier than when I had seen him earlier today. His hair was in a bun like earlier, he had on dark blue jeans, Nike sneakers, and a black sports jacket with dark sunglasses on. Which was odd being that it was night but who the fuck cared he looked good in them.

I made my way into the theater not too far behind Roman. I saw he was heading to theater 8 were the 8' o clock showing of Fast and Furious. I trailed behind him trying to make him unaware of my presence. Just as we got to theater the Ticket man was scanning tickets. "Damn, I totally forgot to buy a ticket when I got here" I said looking at my watch ,it was 7:50pm and the ticket booth line was so long and wasn't about to get off this line so I saw on the ground an old ticket stub hoping it'd work and I can get in unnoticed. There was one couple separating Roman and I. He pulled out his phone and the ticket man scanned his ticket off his phone he walked ahead and looked to be checking his phone. I was next and I gave the man my ticket and began to walk off before he stopped me. "Sir the ticket has expired I'm sorry I can't begin to let you in sorry' I said to him "Are you kidding me? Is there any more tickets for the 8 o clock movie then?" "I'm sorry sir I have received word that the 8pm show has sold out you can wait for the 10pm show" he said. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I obviously was given the wrong ticket" O I said loudly. (Although I knew it was a damn lie hoping he'll let me in any how) "But sir?" he said. My loud angry voice began to cause a scene and Roman turned and looked at me looking startled he walked back towards me and the ticket me. "This is bullshit never will I spend money again at THIS theater" I said loud and lying. "Oh hey it's you do you start trouble wherever you are?" Roman said chuckling. "No" I replied. "I was given an EXPIRED ticket" Roman then pulled out his phone and said "Here sir I purchased two tickets but my girlfriend cancelled on me so scan mines and he can go through" with that being said the ticket man scanned Roman's phone and I was permitted through. "That was very nice of him to do" I thought smiling happily. "Thanks, you really didn't have to do that "I said. "It's cool don't mention it I hate having my money go to waste besides it wasn't being used anyhow" I smiled and nodded as we headed to theater 8.

We began to walk towards theater 8 were Fast and Furious was being held. "So you're into Fast and Furious movies?" Roman said. "Actually, no I'm only seeing this cause you're here sexy beast" I thought. "Yeah totally Paul Walker is great in these movies man" I said hesitantly. "The only thing I knew about these movies was Paul Walker starred in them but that was about it" I said to myself.

And with that we made our way through the door into the theater and took a seat all the way up top in the corner. Thankfully the movie had little other viewers so no one would be able to see us. Because I'm planning on seducing this his fine ass into agreeing with coming home with me. At that very moment I didn't care if he was gay, straight, or bi I just wanted to have him and whatever Dean wants Dean gets I thought. I'll just have to use my powers of persuasion that's all.

Just sitting beside him made my dick instantly hard he smelled so good I could barely see him, but he had then removed his glasses and the light from the movies was helping me see him better I couldn't take my eyes off him. "Shit he caught me staring at him" I said to myself. With one eye raised he said "Uhh why are you staring at me like that shouldn't your eyes be focused on the movie?" "Sorry about that" I said trying to brush it off. "So you said earlier your girlfriend cancelled on ya huh?" "Yeah she did she's always busy and her career as a Nurse means a lot to her, sometimes I barely get to see her you know and it's taking a toll on me." He said. "Well sometimes just how things go, but if she REALLY wants to she would make time for someone like _you_" I said smiling devilishly. Roman looked puzzled and confused "What are you up to, are you high or anything and what do you mean by someone like me?"

"Well you see, it's quite simple actually. Forgive me for being blunt, but I've been eyeing you for almost 3 weeks now, and couldn't keep my mind off your hot self so I decided I was going to make it my mission to have you. I want you bad" I replied with a faint smirk staring at the screen.

Even though I wasn't looking at him I could picture the confused look taking over his enchanting features.

"You… You what?" He said stuttering.

When I heard that I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I saw you at the local gym several times working as a personal trainer, decided you're hot as fuck, and by the time this movie's over I'll have you begging me to take you home with me" as I turned to face the screen.

He then began blushing copiously looking like he was thinking he was going to go insane and that this couldn't be happening. Nonetheless his scared lost puppy like character had faded and he looks up with new found sureness and strength.

"Well what if I said I wasn't bisexual? You already know I have a girlfriend" he countered.

Roman's new transformation in his attitude really shocked and to be honest it was kind of a turn on.

"Then I plan on turning you bisexual, how about this better, yet a full blown homosexual, I would fuck you so good that you wouldn't look back at the heterosexual life I can have you wanting more of this." I said smiling wickedly.

His eyes widened and turned to look at the movie screen. I waited about fifteen minutes without pulling any dirty tricks or saying a word. He started looking comfortable and more at ease, I then shuffled in my seat until our legs and arms were touching. I heard his breath hitch and felt his muscles tense. Again, I stayed like that until he started to relax. That's when my dirty little game began.

I moved my hand so it rested on his upper thigh and started massaging his leg. He tried to pull my arm away but I quickly stopped his hand and held it down. I leaned over and caught his earlobe between my lips. I sucked and nibbled while my hand started climbing up his thigh slowly until I reached his zipper.

"The fuck wha-what are y-you doing?" He breathed out stuttering.

"Shh. Relax. I just want to make you feel good. You had a rough disappointing day. Don't fight me baby boy."

"But I don't even know your name, I barely even know you." Roman replied.

"You never asked handsome what my name. The names Ambrose. Dean Ambrose. And you'll get to know me better in a minute. Now hush your pretty little mouth before you draw attention to us."

Ignoring me he kept up the interrogation. "You're not taking me anywhere."

"Oh yeah? Is that so you sure about that Hercules?" and I started rubbing him though his jeans. He let out a quiet whimper and stopped talking. When I felt him getting hard, I unzipped his pants and pulled them down his hips a little to give me better access. He was still tense and hesitant so I grabbed him through his briefs.

"Ahhhh fuck… Ohh shit" He moaned and let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"You better not make too much noise love. Wouldn't want anyone interrupting now do we?"

He finally shut his mouth and I reached in his underwear to pull out his long thick friend. Fuck it was like how I imagined long and thick approximately 9 inches possibly 10. "Mmmm. Someone's happy to see me. Sure you're not a closeted gay or bisexual?" I said grinningly.

His beautiful grey eyes wavered halfway open and caught my own. "Damn… I wasn't five minutes ago" he replied breathily. "So you admit it. You like this don't you?" I tugged and twisted my wrist and heard him moan.

"Oh God. Fuck I like it. I want more." I was surprised at how soon he gave into me and how easy this is going to be. I put my mouth on his neck and started nipping his skin while continuing my little dance with my fingers on his member. I felt him shiver right when I got to his collar bone so I started sucking and licking leaving him panting.

"Ahhh ok ok Damn it! You win. Take me home with you. NOW!"

"But what about the movie? It'd be such a waste of your money not seeing how it ends?" And with that I stroked the head and passed my thumb over his slit.

"Shit. Fuck it. Just take me." I continued pumping his shaft and pulled his shirt up with my free hand. I leaned down putting my head on his chest and sucked his left nipple. As soon as my mouth came in contact he twitched up and he let out the sexiest moan I have ever heard. I continued pleasuring him leaving open mouth kisses all over his beautiful abs. I tugged a little more roughly on his dick and his head fell back against on the wall whimpering and groaning. His hand reached up to my hair and he started tugging and pulling so I took that as my cue to stop unless I wanted him letting loose all over the theater.

I removed myself from him and leaned back in my chair. My pants were painfully tight and I couldn't wait to get out of here and fuck him senseless. Taking a deep breath, I jumped up, pulled up his pants and dragged him through the theater.

"Let's go. I can't wait any longer." I dragged him across the parking lot towards my car "No let's take my truck" he then handed me his keys. "Why are you giving me your keys Roman?" looking confused

"Do you see this boner? I uhh... I can't drive. This boner is way too distracting" He seemed really embarrassed by this confession and I smirked as I unlocked the car doors. He waddled around to the passenger side while I jumped in and started the truck. The moment he was in, I floored it. But once I got to the road I started driving like I was rushing someone to the hospital.

We finally our street we pulled up in front of my house we rushed out the car "Hurry Dean, I can't hold out much longer, you better finish what you fucking started." He muffled out. I retrieved my keys from my pocket and open the door. Fuck my sister is here and with company too. Ugh. I closed the door "What's the matter?" he said. "My sister is here she obviously showed up while we were out I need to change the fucking locks such invasion of privacy" I replied. "So what can we do, my cock is killing me man" he said. I'm not letting this ruin my chances of fucking him hell no then it hit me. I unlocked the car "Get back in the car" I said. "Wha- Why? "He said "Just do it damn it!" I shouted. We hurried into the car and I made a U-turn and headed into our alley way behind the house.

I just wanted to take this guy back to my place and have some fun. I thought, but when I looked over to Roman, I saw his hand in his pants stroking himself. His head had fallen back, his eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip and letting out small deep breaths. The sight almost had me exploding me in my pants.

"Damn. That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen. I want you so bad." I said.

Fuck. I don't know if I can last." he let out with a long moan.

"Then don't stop. I like watching." He let his eyes close and slower deep breaths came out his mouth. "Mmmm fuck. You are going to be so sore once I'm done with you. You're not going to be able to walk for a week." I didn't care we in the alley with other cars around and people in their backyards. I didn't care about anything other than that gorgeous man next to me pleasuring himself.

Mmmm. That sounds so fucking good." And then turned to him to push the seat back a bit giving him better room and space to work with. I took his hand from his pants and he whimpered which turned into a moan when I started sucking on his fingers. I licked them and coated them with saliva tasting his delicious pre-cum.

"Finger yourself for me. I love watching you play with yourself." I replied. We both took off our pants and underwear so we could get this show on the road. Literally.

Giving me a seductive glare he pulled his fingers from my mouth. I started playing with hot rock giving it soft touches.

"Mmhmmm. Please baby. No teasing, he's been waiting a long time." Roman said. So without further ado I gave him what he wanted. I lift his shirt off over his head and began to plant small wet kisses from his lower mid-section straight to his neck. I then got off my seat and straddled him as much as it wasn't enough room in the truck we made it work. I licked him from his neck straight behind his ear. Roman hissed. "Ugh… Fuck stop torturing me and just fuck me already" he shouted. "Now Now easy big boy I promise you you'll enjoy every fucking thing I do and one more thing I love torturing my victims. I said as I chuckled. Romans eyes widened he looked fearful. I continued my sick game. I began nibbling on his ear leaving it a little red I then turned his face and started kissing him I planted my tongue in his mouth while he did the same his tongue felt so fucking good it was long I could nearly taste it in the back of my throat. He then began to place his hands on my ass but stopped him and raised his hands over his head. Breaking the kiss he said breathing heavily "You like being in control huh? Well next time it won't be that way enjoy it while it lasts" I looked shocked "Oh so they'll be a next time? I look forward to it Hercules" I replied with a playful smirk Roman looked like he couldn't believe what he had just said and redness took over his face. "See I told you I could make you forget about the heterosexual life" I whispered into his ear.

I lift up off of Roman and began to unzip my pants and pulling off my boxers. My cock was dangling so hard and carefree. I then saw the look of lust and want in Roman's face when he saw my cock. "See something you like handsome?" he then muttered out "God damn, your cock looks so fucking good." he then jumped up and pushed me into my seat and bent down and took 75% of cock into his mouth and began sucking up and down. I've never seen anyone put nearly my whole dick into their mouths without gaging, it seemed to be such an easy task for Roman. His mouth felt so good on my hard cock my thoughts were beginning to become cloudy. I looked shocked and astonished he then looked up and his eyes met mine. He chuckled "Surprised huh? You loving my mouth aren't you? He then traced his long tongue against my spot. I moaned loudly "Fuck! You-You found my spot" no one has ever found my spot that quickly. I'm started to think he's letting on more than he wants me to know, he seemed to be an expert at this and he's straight? Something isn't right. He continued tracing my spot with his tongue I twitched and I pulled out his bun and grabbed his silky long black hair.

If he keeps this up I'm going to fucking explode I thought. "Ahh fuck no no," I pulled Roman up "Turn your sexy ass over I'm not allowing myself to bust a nut before you" I said. He laughed "Ouch scared what might happen Dean?" "This moment would be so perfect if you shut your hot fucking mouth and turn over for me." I said. He replied "Someone's cheeky." While grinning.

He turned over and said "Check in the lower compartment by the steering well there's lubricated condoms, slip one on" I did as he ask I ripped one open and slid it on my hard cock. I then sucked my middle finger and stuck up his ass to help loosen his hole he whelped. "Shit… Christ man" he shouted. "And that was only my finger imagine how it's going to feel when the terminator enters your ass" I replied. "Dude, the terminator you dick's name is the terminator why?" I smiled and then I grabbed my cock and jammed it into his ass. He cried out "FUCK! HOLY SHIT DEAN!" I chuckled and said "That's why he's called the terminator" I began to thrust in and out I than took my left hand and placed it on his cock I began to jerk it off. He moaned loudly. "Aaahhh...," my mouth hung open as it felt like he was setting my dick on fire. So hot, slick and tight thought Roman.

How could this be happening to me I thought " I'm not gay, I'm not even bisexual, how can a man I barely know have and hold so much power over me and my body. This was the ultimate betrayal my mind says no but my body says yes. I barely know Dean and all I could think about is fucking him and don't get me wrong he crazy and weird but it's a major turn on it sent chills up my spine. I never felt that before, not even with Jessica when we first met 3 years ago.

"Ahh, ha. Ah," I cried out as he started to move faster. I watched Dean as he raised his body up until he was using gravity to help him fall. I bent my knees to give me leverage to buck upwards.

Roman's moan hurt me in a good way and I would have continued even if he hadn't begged in such an erotic way, if not violent way. "Oh fuck!" he started as he dug his blunt fingers into the seat. "Yes! Deeper," he moaned with his head tilted back. "Use your big terminator on me," he begged. "Ah, Ha! Hah!" he cried out as I continued to ride him. I echoed and distorted his cries with moans of my own. I was getting close and I thought that he was getting there too. "Oohhh, aaah, yes baby" I said as I clutched my hands helpless over his smooth waist. I then turned pulled my cock out and turned Roman over I wanted to see the look on his face when I give him the best fucking orgasm known to mankind.

"Fuck Ro, You look so good hot and sweaty, such a gorgeous sight can't wait to see the look on your face when I send you off to heaven" I said as I reentered stiff cock and began thrusting again. "Shit… Stop talking and more action Dean... Ahh so close damn it!" he said with his eyes closed. "I think the terminator is just about ready to go off," I said to him "Do you feel like you are going to explode?" he asked as I started to move faster. "I'm almost there love, just about there" I replied breathless

"That's it," Roman prompted me. "That's it. Keep going Dean, faster" he told me again. "Scream my fucking name Roman lemme hear you scream for me" I said "Oh, Dean! Dean, I going to cum!" he replied. There was no words to explain how I was feeling. With one last thrust I came.

"Ahhhhhh Fuck!" Roman grunted loudly in the car as we came. I froze with my ass up in the air. I watched his cock as it fired white streams out of his body and unto mine. I watched him twitch like he was hooked up to an electric line. By now I was sitting back down in the driver's seat not feeling most of my bones, like they had been melted away. I've never came so hard it was amazing the ecstasy I felt was so unreal I thought I was dreaming, this man can do wonders, I have to be with him I need to make him mine I thought.

As I was laying back into the seat I seen Roman looked as fucked up as I was "You okay Roman?" I asked. He then turned to me "You son of a bitch, you milked me high and dry, wha-what have you done to me?" he said as he sat up he grabbed a towel that was on the back seat and started to clean himself up then threw it at me so I could clean myself up as well. I laughed "What do you mean what I did I told you for the started I was gonna fuck you senseless, I gave you a fair warning handsome" he looked at me stern "I don't know what the hell to think, I'm I'm straight Dean, I have a girlfriend whom I plan to engage and marry someday, I'm not gay as much as this all felt amazing I just can't I'm sorry.'' Those words somehow hurt a little but I held my ground, "Yeah, Yeah we all know about the girlfriend the same fucking one who abandoned you tonight right? I know this is a lot to process and understand but you can't deny that you're not the least bit attracted to after what just took place can you?"

He looked at me so sorrowful, confused, and shocked "Well can you Roman?" I asked again. "I don't know okay this is all a bit much… I" I interrupted him "Cut the shit will you Roman, I know fucking well you're attracted to me but afraid to admit if you weren't attracted to me this would never took place" he stated and Dean was right I was attracted to him, but I can't bring myself to be called bisexual or gay I just couldn't. "Fine! Yes, I am attracted to you, you made me feel things I haven't felt with a women not even with my girlfriend ok, happy?" he replied sounding as he was about to break down and cry. I felt bad because I was the same way at first. I put on my boxers and my jeans and zipped it up.

"Look babe, I know this all feels like a dream but you need to be honest with yourself and don't hide who you are." With Dean saying that it hit me maybe he was right, maybe I was hiding myself, afraid to open the real me to the world worried about what about people would think of me. "I don't know man, but it's getting late, and Jessica will be home soon and I need to shower and clear my head. I guess I'll see you around Ambrose." I pulled up my boxers and jeans, Dean then drove around to the front of the block he pulled up in front of his place. He's awfully quiet I thought. "Are you ok? I'm sorry if I offended you in any type of way" then Dean leaned over and grabbed my face and began to kiss me hard and passionately. "I-I can't." He broke the kiss, "Shhh you fucking talk too much Hercules." he said before kissing me again and laying his body down over mine. My brain half wondered what the hell is going on with me, but the other half of my brain had enjoyed the kiss and wanted more of it. So when he kissed me again, I had decided to enjoy it a bit more and we both did.

He was panting back into my mouth as we continued to kiss and he rubbed my cock aggressively. "Good God, my dick was hard as a rock, but-but how could this be not even an half an hour passed since we had the ultimate high, just the touch and thought of him sent me to the moon, not to mention his rugged laid back look was a major turn on, fuck what the hell am I saying?!" he spoke breaking my cluttered and confused thoughts.

"Oh, you sexy, sexy man," he sighed before licking his lip and looking further down my body seeing my dick piercing through my pants. He gave a sly look, "I think that's enough fun tonight if we don't stop I might put you into a sexual coma." he said with a glint in his eye. "I can't anymore Dean please this has to be the FINAL time this happens" He then pulled out a napkin and wrote something on it. Dean then got out of the car and closed the door behind him and opened my side of the car. Looking at me with this hot devilishly smile, and the dimples weren't helping my case either, "Oh trust me you will want more and I'll be waiting right here for you Hercules." He kissed me goodnight and grabbed my cock and said "I don't think he's going to be going to bed anytime soon" while laughing. He then threw the napkin in to my lap and walked into his confident and proud.

I got out and went into the driver's seat and read what was on the napkin:

"_Look forwarding to seeing you again call me at (555) 830-0000. – Dean"_

I then drove down the block to my house and parked my car. I got out walked about to the door, took my keys and pushed it into the lock. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed an ice cold Heineken. I then went to sit into the living room, I turned on the TV and turned to ESPN.

"What the fuck did I do tonight I –"*buzz buzz* the sound of my phone interrupting my thoughts, it was a text message from Jessica it read.

"_Hey baby, I'm leaving work now I'm bringing home some Chinese food for us and we can stay up all night and have fun, I'm keeping my promise of making it up to you. See you soon" _

I replied _"Ok, baby I look forward to it you get home safe now!"_

"Oh my God I don't know if I can handle fucking Jessica after the pounding Dean did on my dick this is all too fucking much, a part of me wishes I never met the guy and then the other can't seem to shake him off. I love Jessica, I really do, but I don't know if I can make love to her tonight. All I could think about is Dean and how good he made me feel and how much I craved to taste him again and more importantly feel him inside me, I've never had anyone milk me dry in one shot almost paralyzing me. Could it be I was meant to be with him and meant to be gay, should I be gay or bisexual? I thought. I then took out the napkin with Dean's number and put his number into my phone, I then had the sudden urge to text him, but why? I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful bastard so I did.

"_Hey, it's Roman, just checking in on you making sure you're alright, have a goodnight"_

Before I could place my phone on the table it goes off *buzz buzz*

"_Hey Hercules, I knew you'd hit me up, miss me already? It's not even 24 hours yet. Lol"_

Just reading the text made my cock hard, and he was right I did miss him, I miss his soft lips against mine and his hard thick cock in me and his balls banging against my ass while he penetrated deep in me. What the fuck is going on with me? I'm here yearning for a man I barely fucking know. Did Dean turn me gay, or was I already gay deep down and Dean just unleashed my inner gay side?

*Flashback Moment to Earlier Tonight*

"Well what if I said I wasn't bisexual? You already know I have a girlfriend" I said. "Then I plan on turning you bisexual, how about this better, yet a full blown homosexual, I would fuck you so good that you wouldn't look back at the heterosexual life, I can have you wanting more of this." He said smiling wickedly.

*Snaps back to reality*

"Oh my God he was right? I do want more, but this was all wrong I'm supposed to be committed to Jessica it'd crush her if she knew what went down tonight. Apart of me still wants Dean but doesn't want to be known as a homosexual, how would my friends and family react if they knew I was bisexual or much less gay it'd crush them at this moment I wasn't sure what or who I am right. Should I channel these feelings, should I continue to have fuck sessions in my truck with Dean?"

*sounds of the locking turning*

"Damn it Jessica's home what am I gonna do about these feelings and wants?" I said to myself. Would it be best I just kept them hidden and completely avoid Dean from here on?

**CHAPTER 2 (COMING SOON...)**

**So, how will Roman cope with his new found feelings and desires? Will he continue to talk to Dean much less sleep with him?**


End file.
